The Warden
by French Kissing Down Under
Summary: The Warden runs a special prison in Konoha and one is his favorite.


THE WARDENown nothing you may recognize

The Warden own nothing you may recognize

XXX

The worst female criminals are taken to a special prison in Konoha, Tsunade does not know about it. It is for the more beautiful traitors, POW, and the like. They are forced to make special movies for Konoha's male and female population.

No form of the more terrible kinds of videos are made here...ones involving torture or serious harm to anyone...this is strictly prohibited...and the production of these videos is closely monitored by the trained staff to insure that nothing of this nature happens here. Any violators are punished accordingly.

The videos are merely sexual lust and filth of all sorts including bestiality...the kinds of fantasies that many have in the back of their minds...but are afraid to verbalize. Many of these women are doomed to death anyhow.

Just about, all of the women offered this alternative accept it.

The Warden ran the prison according to strict standards as directed in the hot video productions, and the only real harm done them is to their pride, which they put in jeopardy by their unsavory and distasteful crimes in the first place.

If they refuse to do what they are instructed to do during production sessions...they are returned to the death row system, and sent to one of the torture facilities. This never happens, however, and the women always give in to common sense and resign themselves to enjoy their video chores, and the pleasure that is available to them if they want to enjoy it.

Of course, the women know that they will have to suck cock and be the object of gangbangs...among other things...but under the influence of aphrodisiacs, will turn out to be a blessing in disguise compared to what their fate would have been otherwise.

They are also given the alternative of certain drugs that essentially remove their sense of disgust, so that they are basically oblivious to what they are required to do, and are not subject to the challenges to their basic moral imperatives...and many of the women choose this.

Others choose to just do it without all that, and possibly enjoy their own kind of release from their sexual tensions.

After interviewing, the newest prisoners who have arrived during the past twenty-four hours... The Warden gives them over to his capable staff for disposition, and assignment to the many video production studios in the prison.

After selecting a few of the more attractive and arrogant of the new inductees...the staff has invited a few people to a session, which is being held in one of the large male employee toilets. The bathroom has twenty toilet stalls, and special restraint fixtures are installed in the room to facilitate usage of the female prisoners during production.

The Warden arrived and takes his seat in the spectators section...a comfortable grouping of enclosed cubicles in a carpeted area near the center of the action enclosed by metal railings. The Warden and others of his staff often view the sessions, and there are also military or political figures who visit the prison to enjoy hot sexual release or perhaps participate if so desired. All of the video production areas have these cubicles so that the sessions might be enjoyed anywhere in the prison.

Today there are ten viewers...including The Warden ...and each of them undoubtedly in great agitation for the coming filth. There are ten cubicles with one way glass panels on the doors,...so that the viewer may sit comfortably in the small room, with the door closed, to look out at the action a few feet away...and masturbate, if so desired, to the ongoing action.

They may also have an attractive prisoner sucking their cock during the activities...so that they might release their spunk into an accommodating mouth during the show when they reach climax. The cubicles are designed for this need if requested.

The Warden, his staff, or visiting VIP's are also welcome to participate in the nasty fun if inclined to do so.

If the prisoners refuse to perform, any sexual duty requested...they are immediately returned to the death row system. They know this and no one ever refuses.

The deer are provided by the Naru and the Dogs by the Inuzuka clan. One's imagination can make use of these items of information...and the conclusions would probably be very accurate. The women are required to be used in this respect in very interesting and creative ways.

In today's production scene three of the large dogs are to be used, and are allowed to drink from the toilet stalls in this and other staff bathrooms...so that their long tongues will most certainly be tainted by residue from toilet usage. One's imagination might be tempted to run wild...but time will reveal the contents of today's script.

A pretty and shapely red head is brought in, cussing and badmouthing the guards. She cannot be any older then The Warden, he's only eighteen. She is The Warden's favorite and she is forcibly stripped she then stands before the cubicles. The woman looks defiantly at her invisible audience, having her prison attire placed nearby. Jumpsuit, bra, panties, and shoes and socks.

Then she is forced to drink a shot glass of wave fly...a well-known aphrodisiac...used by farmers on their livestock for many years.

She downs the clear liquid and is forced to kneel doggie style into the special fixture in front of the spectator's area.

Soon she is strapped in tightly kneeling in the doggie position, her legs spread so that all of her rear equipment is exposed. Soon she begins to breathe more heavily. The drug is beginning to take effect and before long, she is writhing in pleasure, her hips moving around in response to the powerful sex drug.

She is moaning lightly, and gazes at the cubicles a few feet away in the audience area. She can't see the occupants, of course, but knows they are ogling her obscenely, possibly jacking off by now. They are taking in all of the action, and she knows that they are beginning to be aroused by what they see.

There are several professional video cameras mounted around each staging area, and all is recorded for editing and distribution citywide.

The woman is perspiring slightly now as she wiggles around in the fixture...and a clear juice can be seen running down her leg on either side from her wet cunt.

Three naked males enter and surround her face, each stroking their dripping peckers. One of them holds her head and rubs his pisshole over her face. He slides his hard pork in her mouth and begins to fuck it, bulging out her cheeks on each side as he moans in satisfaction.

He jerks forward, and holding her head, pumps a heavy load of cum into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it as it squirts in. The hot semen dribbles from her lips as she gulps, and soon his limp dick hangs by her face as she stares at the opaque windows of the cubicles.

The other two men take their turn, porking her open suckhole, and as they do one of the large dogs come over, after drinking out of a toilet bowl, and begins to lap at her dripping cunt. His long tongue delves in deeply, and he scoops out a large amount of smelly juice and eats it.

The woman, driven into a suck frenzy swallows two more loads of hot scum from the two grateful males, and when they leave, the dog goes around to her face and begins to clean off the semen.

The dog's long swampy tongue licks the woman's face off, and she tries to move her head away, but the animal is very insistent, and soon he is licking up her nose and into her mouth. She gags briefly, but the dog continues his work and laps his tongue deep into her oral opening, eating saliva and cum.

He laps into her mouth rapidly for a full thirty seconds, cleaning the back of her throat, as the woman kneels there in shock, her mouth fully open, seemingly unable to stop it.

She gulps dog saliva and cum involuntarily...and gags, not believing what is happening to her.

Two other dogs have just finished drinking from the toilet bowls and they come over sniffing her rear. Soon the two animals are lapping out her sopping vagina and anus, swallowing cream that has accumulated. One of the dogs slides its tongue up her open asshole, while the other laps deep inside her cunt, cleaning out the smelly inner juice.

Soon the two dogs at the rear finish their meal, and come around to the front and begin to lap at the woman's face, as the other animal goes back behind her again and begins to eat more accumulated drainage.

The two dogs begin licking her face rapidly, and their tongues find her mouth and force it open delving deeply inside. The long swampy dog tongues lap inside her open oral cavity, tasting of toilet water, cunt juice and feces, and she holds her mouth open for them...apparently unable to close it. Her eyes bulge out and she gags as she swallows more cum and dog saliva.

Then the animals jump up on her shoulders in front, and their long, hard peckers soon find her open mouth. The dogs have been well trained, and she merely kneels there unresisting, as they each service her oral cavity while she looks blankly at the cubicles. They each squirt thick loads of dog wad down her throat, and despite her gagging, she swallows it all.

She is in a frenzy now, unable to fully comprehend what she is doing.

When the whole spectacle is over the woman kneels there in a trance of shame, dog cum and saliva dribbling from her lips to a large puddle on the floor.

The inhabitants of the cubicles have done what they're going to do by now, and the doors open and the smiling men leave the room. Female prisoners emerge first, from four of the cubicles, semen dripping from their faces, and scamper away, followed by the satisfied visitors.

Male nurses take the woman to the showers where she can clean herself, and then back to her cell.

The next day this female prisoner must watch the whole disgusting video while she is sucking several cocks, and swallowing cum.

The woman is given a few days off after that...and allowed time to rest and recuperate.

There are many more prisoners in the facility to be used in the videos, and the production supervisors work day and night to think up the most disgusting ideas possible, after all, there is a great deal of money involved...and there are virtually no limits to the imagination.

The Warden moved silently, always silent, into the read head's room. He was his favorite and he put her through all tortures every day he could. He spread his bugs in the darkness to do their job.

The beetles finished quickly and returned to him, he woke the red head with a violent shake. She tried to yell but found a wet rag in her mouth. The liquid began to drip down her throat and took effect immediately, her eyes grew hazed. She couldn't fight the calming drug's power.

The Redhead strained her neck to see where he was going and what he was doing. He returned to the bed with some KY jelly in his hand. The Redhead looked at him, puzzled. The Warden pulled her panties to one side and rubbed the jelly onto her pussy and then around her asshole. It was cold and she squirmed.

"Be still!" The Warden demanded.

The Redhead froze. She felt his fingers opening her lips and felt something hard slide into her, it seemed quite long and uncomfortable but not sore. Then she felt a probing at her asshole, that hurt a bit and then as it entered her, she felt herself close around it. She had never worn a butt plug before and felt strange about it, especially with the vibrator in too. She felt full. The Warden pulled her panties back straight and walks over to her and kissed her forehead. As he walked out of the room, he flicked a switch but nothing appeared to happen, no lights went off or came on.

The Redhead quickly forgot the switch. As her mind flowed back and forth over the events, she slowly began aware of the gentle buzzing of the vibrator, the setting must have been very low because she could hardly feel it but it was pleasant. She concentrated on the feeling and it seemed to get stronger. The Redhead began to gently rock her hips, the buzz inside her getting her wet, she could feel the moisture starting to form and trickle down the crack of her ass.

Soon The Redhead was rocking her hips quite forcefully, enjoying as much of the sensations as she could, and wishing she could be playing with her nipples and clit too. Suddenly her arms spasmed and then stopped. She was left with a strange tingly feeling, the feeling was going when just a suddenly it came again joined by a spasm in her ankles spreading up her legs. When the next time the tingling came, it was also on her breasts, it made her nipples ache. It was like being accosted by someone invisible, the pulses were becoming more intense and were hitting her different times in different places.

She strained her neck to look down her body and saw the tiny electrical wires running from under her bra, she looked up at the cuffs holding her wrists and there too were tiny wires. The Redhead guessed, correctly, that The Warden had wired her with electrodes and was sending varying strengths of electrical current through her body. Once she realized what was happening it wasn't so scary but the strong pulses were getting quite uncomfortable. Her nipples were burning and all her muscles seemed to be pulling and spasming against each other. As she grew accustomed to the current passing through her, she became aware that the vibrator was getting stronger and as each pulse hit her nipples her back arched and the vibrator moved within her, bringing her steadily closer to climax. Just as she thought she could take no more, The Warden launched his final surprise and the butt plug came to life. The double vibration was so intense. The Redhead thrashed on the bed and came to climax and as the sensations ebbed away from her, she realized that the current had stopped too.

The Warden walked into the cell to stare at The Redhead, she watched him. The Warden stood over her in his completely hooded glory, he reached down and ripped off her underwear and gently peeled off his wires. The Warden dropped a leather thing on her and untied her from the bed.

"Put that on." he said.

The Redhead realized it was a piece of clothing and opened it out. It was a leather teddy of sorts, made really just of strips of leather that were joined together. The Redhead looked at it bemusedly then moved it about in her hands trying to work out how it went on.

As The Redhead fumbled with the leather teddy, The Warden walked over to the dressing area, picked up a flat backed hairbrush, and went back to where The Redhead was standing, still no closer to getting the thing on. The Redhead didn't see the brush move but she certainly felt it strike, her left buttock seared and then throbbed, and she was so surprised she let out with a yell.

"Put it on, I said," barked The Warden.

The Redhead blushed and fumbled more with the stupid thing.

"I can't find how to put it on." she murmured, head bowed.

The Warden sighed and took the teddy from The Redhead; His fingers moved along the side seam and undid all the hidden poppers so that the teddy was open all along one side. Once it was open, it was easy for The Redhead to step into it, carefully positioning the straps about her body. A very thin piece of leather ran between her ass cheeks but became two pieces at the front so that her pussy was exposed and almost held open by the leather. The straps crisscrossed her torso and back but her ass was complete exposed and the straps lifted her breasts so they looked almost on display, like sitting on a shelf. Her breasts wobbled as she breathed.

The Warden walked around her, looking at her and tugging at the straps until they sat exactly as he wanted, He then used the brush to tidy her hair, brushing it with long hard strokes, tugging at her hair. He brushed it all over her left shoulder, leaving her neck and back quite exposed.

The Redhead went to The Warden's left side and stood a little way behind Him. Clasping her hands together in the small of her back, she bent at the waist and stepped forward so that her head touched The Warden's hip, he had swept her hair over her left shoulder so that he could have easy access to her collar to lead her.

The Warden's hand fell onto the top of her head, "Good Tayuya." He stroked her hair and then slipped his finger into the ring on the collar, designed for a leash, and led her from the bathroom.

The Redhead tried to look up as she was lead along the hallway but The Warden held her firmly by the collar and made it impossible to raise her head. She was walking along bowed at the waist, watching her feet when they stopped in front of a large wooden door. The Warden let go of the collar and slipped his hand under The Redhead's chin, gently lifting her into a standing position. He pulled her face to his and softly kissed her on the lips. The Redhead was a little surprised by the gesture but smiled despite herself, a knot of apprehension had formed in her belly and she dreaded what was behind the door. This worsened as The Warden spoke.

"Now, my love," he said holding more firmly on to her chin, "This is where you prove yourself worthy to wear that collar I have given you. I do not believe you will let me down but be warned if you do the consequences will be dire! I am not talking about punishments; I am talking about taking back that collar you seem so happy to be wearing. Oh, I see I have frightened you. No my precious, I know you will be a good girl for me tonight so there is no need to be worried."

With another soft kiss to her lips, He pushed her back into leading position and knocked loudly on the door. The double door swung open. The Redhead couldn't see the room from her bent position but she could see the polished floor and smell the candle wax, the flickering light told her that candles lighted the whole room. From the corners of her eyes, she saw a set of female feet to her left by the door and with a subtle move of her head; she saw another pair at the other side. The feet were bare and the toenails painted. The Warden walked her to the center of the room, into a circle that was marked on the floor. He stood her in the Centrex of the circle, turned her round to face back toward the doorway and let go of her collar.

She didn't move, remaining in the bend leading position, waiting for instruction. She didn't wait long.

"Display!" Was all that was said by The Warden in a firm and commanding tone?

Immediately The Redhead stood erect, she spread her legs slightly wider than her shoulders and linked her fingers behind her head. This had the effect of flattening her stomach and lifting her breasts, changing their shape, making the nipples seem all the more erect as they had been since she had donned the leather costume.

As she lifted her head, she quickly looked toward the doorway where the women had been and sure enough, there were two nude women, standing one on either side of the doorway, like sentries. They wore similar leather garments to the one she wore, they were collared and other than that were as naked as she was.

"Eyes down!" The Warden snapped and struck her with what felt like a slipper, it was a sharp retort on her ass cheek and she cast her eyes down, her face burning with shame.

The Warden walked around her slowly. He seemed pleased with her, tapping his thigh softly with a leather paddle as he went.

There was a loud knock on the door and the women swung the doors open. Although The Redhead had her eyes cast down, she could just about see what was happening. At the door were two men, she didn't know them but suspected that they were politicians, probably the owners of the prisoners at the door. As if to prove this as soon as the doors were closed, the slaves dropped to their knees and crawled to the men's feet.

"Welcome Gentlemen!" Greeted The Warden. "Please come in."

"So this is she then?" questioned one of the men.

"Yes, this is my prisoner. Quite the beauty isn't she?"

"I will give you that, Warden, but does she behave as well as she looks?"

The Warden was standing by The Redhead's side, "Oh she does, and she behaves very well." The Warden stroked her cheek as he said this and smiled at The Redhead. Then he stepped back from her and ordered her into the leading position, she immediately bent at the waist, hands clenched in the small of her back, her head at The Warden's hip. The Warden ran his hand over her bare shoulders. "Good girl, I promise you will be rewarded if you please me tonight." He whispered softly so only, she could hear him. He slipped his finger into her collar, turned her slowly, and walked over to the far end of the room.

The Redhead couldn't see what was ahead of her and walked smoothly along, keeping pace with The Warden's long strides. The Warden stopped suddenly and The Redhead almost stumbled but The Warden steadied her by tightening His grip on her collar. The Warden pulled The Redhead upright and let go of the collar.

In front of The Redhead was a narrow bench, it was horizontal to her, about waist height, 12 inches across and covered in black leather. The legs of the bench had straps in place, leather straps with large silver buckles. The Warden placed His hand in the small of The Redhead's back and gave her the slightest of nudges. The Redhead stepped forward, placing herself directly in front of the bench. The Warden must have gestured in some way because the two prisoners crawled over to The Redhead and pulled at her ankles until the straps positioned them and she was buckled in. Her legs were spread apart, not uncomfortably so but wide enough for her to feel the leather straps cut into the sides of her pussy. The slaves then took hold on her hands and pulled her forward so that she was leaning on the bench, the leather cover was cool against her belly.

"Wait!" said The Warden and he reached across and snapped open the poppers of the leather garment The Redhead was wearing, the garment seemed to completely fall part and The Redhead was naked but for her collar. The Redhead saw The Warden nod from the corner of her eyes and the prisoners held her hands again, pulling her tightly over the bench. There was a bar about 2.5 feet away from the bench and The Redhead found her wrists being tethered to it. Naked and fully exposed, The Redhead was in a world of disbelief, she couldn't really comprehend that this was happening and yet at the same time she felt surge after surge of energy, she was here at last and she was pleasing The Warden. She felt so invigorated that he would choose to show her off this way on her first night.

Lost in thought for a moment, The Redhead didn't see the slaves slide under her prone torso but she certainly felt them as them clamped their mouths to her breasts, which hung down from her chest. The suckling on her nipples, both at the same time made her groan gently. As the suckling became sweet, sharp nips as the girls pinched her nipples between their teeth, The Redhead groaned more loudly and moved her hips slightly, trying to rub her clit on the bench. Moisture was forming on her pussy lips; she could feel it. Part of her felt ashamed at enjoying this but a larger part of her wanted more.

The paddle struck her left cheek, not hard but enough to make her gasp and wonder at the stinging feeling. She was even more surprised when a second paddle connected with her right cheek. She knew different people had aimed them by the difference in the attacks, she couldn't have said what the difference was but she could tell anyway. The slaps to her buttocks took a regular rhythm, still not done forcefully but the repeated strokes becoming intense and hot; the stinging grew and become a gentle throb, as if her ass had a pulse.

A shadow fell across The Redhead's face and she glanced up, The Warden stood in front of her, he held her face in his hand, smiling down at her, he mouthed the word "good" to her and she nodded, not knowing if he meant she was being good or asking if it felt good but the nod must have pleased The Warden because he bent and kissed her mouth, licking her lips and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The kissing felt strange as the alternating slaps took her ass. Her ass was really starting to burn now, the gentle throb becoming an ache. The Redhead began to feel dizzy. She felt her head sag and the spanking stopped. The Warden must have made them stop seeing she had had enough for now. The slaves were still playing with her nipples and they were getting very sensitive. The moisture on her pussy felt like it was flowing freely now and she felt some fingers dip into her and then felt them slide over her ass. The sensation was almost unbearable but the hand moved slowly and softly, caressing her. Heat rose from her reddened cheeks and the hand felt cool against her skin, another joined the hand, which had also visited her wet pussy before beginning its caresses.

The hand under The Redhead's chin lifted her face again, The Redhead's eyes were closed and she didn't see The Warden's cock but she felt it was he touched it to her lips. He was hard and the tip of the cock was wet and shiny. Opening her mouth wide, The Redhead looked up into The Warden's face as took the cock deep into her mouth. The Warden took hold of both sides of The Redhead's face and began to fuck her, slowly at first, with firm, long strokes.

Sliding all the way to the back of her throat and causing her to gag then pulling all the way back so that he almost left her mouth and then plunging right back into her. The Redhead began to suck, running her tongue along the underside of the cock as it slid in and out of her mouth. Sucking harder and really tasting The Warden, The Redhead's mind drifted again but she was brought back when she felt something touching her pussy.

Groaning loudly as she felt one of the other men take hold of her hips and then slams his cock deeply into her. The cock began to pump into her, speeding up quickly, she wondered if he could feel the heat off her ass on his stomach as he fucked her. Her body was a torrent of sensation. From the slaves on her tits, the man fucking her and best of all The Warden spraying his cum into her mouth. The Redhead sucked harder, swallowing as fast as she could not wanting to lose a drop of the jizz.

The Warden stepped back and let his cock fall from The Redhead's mouth, only seconds later to be replaced by another cock. The Redhead took up the task with vigor, as if she was trying to swallow this new cock, her mouth was still filled with The Warden's taste and her pussy was twitching in delight at the cock pumping in and out of her. Orgasm wasn't far away and it felt like it was going to split her apart when it came. The cock in her mouth was forcing its way in and out of her mouth, the balls attached to it hitting off her chin, which was getting wet with saliva. Deep guttural moans came from The Redhead's throat as the cock in her mouth erupted and filled her mouth with hot seed. Spasms took control of her pussy as she came, her vision blurred and her thighs shook. Deep inside her muscles clamped themselves to the cock thrusting in and out of her and then she felt the cock leave her and a spray of cum splattered across her back. Exhausted, The Redhead slumped forward over the bench and rested her head on her arms.

The Warden's favorite.


End file.
